livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Barlo Hawkins (perrinmiller)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Bard-9 Level: 9 Experience: 50,070 (TNL 71k) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common(Venzan), Middle Landellian, Gnoll, Infernal Deity: Callisto Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 16 +3 (05 pts); +2 Magic DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 13 +1 (03 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 20 +5 (10 pts); +2 Racial; +2 Level-up 4&8; +2 Magic Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 65 = + CON(9) (Bard-9) AC: 20 = + DEX(2) + ARM(6) + Amulet(1)# + Dodge(0) + RING(1)* AC Touch: 13 = + DEX(2) + Dodge(0) + RING(1)* AC FF: 12 = + ARM(6) + Amulet(1)# + RING(1)* INIT: +4 = + Reactionary (2) BAB: +6 = Bard(9) CMB: +9 = + STR(3) + Misc (0) CMD: 22 = + BAB(6) + STR(3) + DEX(2) + RING(1)* Fortitude: +6 = + CON(1) + Cloak(2)$ Reflex: +10 = + DEX(2) + Cloak(2)$ Will: +8 = + WIS(0) + Cloak(2)$ Speed: 30' DR: 00/Any SR: 00 Spell Fail: 00 # = Amulet of Natural Armor +1 * = Ring of Protection +1 $ = Cloak of Resistance +2 ^ = Gauntlet of Skill Maneuver +2 Weapon Statistics RANGED COMBAT Conditionals: Inspired Courage: +2 Attack/Damage Inspired Courage: -2 Attack for +2AC Always (Already factored in): Weapon Focus: +1 Attack with Whip MWK Comp Shortbow: Attack: +9/4 = + DEX(2) + MWK(1) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 70', Special: P or B, Silver or Cold Iron MWK Net: Attack: +9/4 = + DEX(2) + MWK(1) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 70', Special: MELEE COMBAT MWK Whip: Attack: +11/6 = + STR(3) + MWK(1) + WF(1) Damage: 1d3+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Non-lethal, 15ft Reach, Disarm, Trip CMB: +11 = BAB(6) + STR(3) + MWK(1) + WF(1) Dazzlying Display: +24 Intimidate Check within 30' MWK Rapier: Attack: +10/5 = + STR(3) + MWK(1) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Pierce Dagger: Attack: +9/4 = + STR(3) + Misc(0) + Magic(00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Pierce, Can be thrown Human Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Bard (+6SP, +3 Spells Known) Bonus Feat: +1 Feat at 1st level Skilled: +1 Skill Point per level Class Features Bard (Favored Class) Armor/Weapons: Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Simple weapons, plus the longsword, rapier, sap, short sword, shortbow, and whip. Bards are also proficient with light armor and shields (except tower shields). A bard can cast bard spells while wearing light armor and use a shield without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Bardic Performance: (14 rounds per day) Trained to use the Perform skill to create magical effects on those around him, including himself if desired. At 7th level, can start Performance as Move Action. 4 + Cha Bonus(5) + 2 per level after 1st = 25x/day Arcane Spellcasting: Cantrips & 1st level spells spontaneously. No chance for failure while wearing light armor Distraction: Use performance to counter magic effects that depend on sight. Each round of the distraction, she makes a Perform (act, comedy, dance, or oratory) skill check. Any creature within 30 feet of the bard (including the bard herself) that is affected by an illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack may use the bard’s Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform check result proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the distraction is already under the effect of a non-instantaneous illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it sees the distraction, but it must use the bard’s Perform check result for the save. Distraction does not work on effects that don’t allow saves. Relies on visual components. Fascinate: Use performance to cause one or more creatures to become fascinated. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 90 feet, able to see and hear the bard, and capable of paying attention to her. The bard must also be able to see the creatures affected. The distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents the ability from working. Will Save DC19. Inspire courage +2: Use performance to inspire courage in allies (including herself), bolstering them against fear and improving their combat abilities. To be affected, an ally must be able to perceive the bard’s performance. An affected ally receives a +2 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +2 competence bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. Inspire courage is a mind-affecting ability. Inspire courage can use audible or visual components. Bardic Knowledge (Ex): A bard adds half his class level (minimum 1) to all Knowledge skill checks and may make all Knowledge skill checks untrained. Current: +4 Versatile Performance (COMEDY & ORATORY): At 2nd level, a bard can choose one type of Perform skill. He can use his bonus in that skill in place of his bonus in associated skills. When substituting in this way, the bard uses his total Perform skill bonus, including class skill bonus, in place of its associated skill's bonus, whether or not he has ranks in that skill or if it is a class skill. Gained another Skill at 6th level. Well versed: At 2nd level, the bard becomes resistant to the bardic performance of others, and to sonic effects in general. The bard gains a +4 bonus on saving throws made against bardic performance, sonic, and language-dependent effects. Inspire Competence +3: Help an ally on a task. That ally must be within 30 feet and be able to hear the bard. Suggestion(Sp): Dirge of Doom(Su): Inspire Greatness(Su): Feats Lingering Performance (General 1st level): The bonuses and penalties from your bardic performance continue for 2 rounds after you cease performing. Any other requirement, such as range or specific conditions, must still be met for the effect to continue. If you begin a new bardic performance during this time, the effects of the previous performance immediately cease. Weapon Focus Whip (Human Bonus 1st Level): Gain a +1 bonus on all attack rolls made using the selected weapon. Dazzling Display (General 3rd level): While wielding the weapon in which you have Weapon Focus, you can perform a bewildering show of prowess as a full-round action. Make an Intimidate check to demoralize all foes within 30 feet who can see your display. Skill Focus Comedy (General 5th level): Combat Expertise (General 7th level): Exotic Weapon Proficiency Nets (General 9th level): Traits Reactionary: +2 to Initiative Comedian: +1 Skill Point for Perform Comedy Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 78 = [(6) + INT (1) + HUMAN (1) x Level + FC (6)] (Bard-9) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +15 9 3 2 +0 Appraise +5 1 3 1 +0 Bluff +24* 0 * 5 +0 Climb +9 3 3 3 +0 Craft ( ) +1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy +20* 0 * 5 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 +0 Disguise +8 1 3 5 +0@ Escape Artist +10 5 3 2 +0 Fly 0 0 2 +0 Handle Animal +5 0 0 5 +0 Heal +0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +24* 0 * 5 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +9 1 3 1 +4# Knowledge (Dngnrng) +9 1 3 1 +4# Knowledge (Engnrng) +9 1 3 1 +4# Knowledge (Geography) +9 1 3 1 +4# Knowledge (History) +9 1 3 1 +4# Knowledge (Local) +12 4 3 1 +4# Knowledge (Nature) +9 1 3 1 +4# Knowledge (Nobility) +9 1 3 1 +4# Knowledge (Planes) +9 1 3 1 +4# Knowledge (Religion) +9 1 3 1 +4# Linguistics +5 1 3 1 +0 Perception +12 9 3 0 +0 Perform (Comedy) +24 9 3 5 +7$^ Perform (Oratory) +20 9 3 5 +3^ Profession (Bartender) +4 1 3 0 +0 Ride +2 0 0 2 +0 Sense Motive +20* 0 * 0 +0 Sleight of Hand +6 1 3 2 +0 Spellcraft +13 9 3 1 +0 Stealth +6 1 3 2 +0 Survival +0 0 0 0 +0 Swim +5 2 0 3 +0 Use Magic Device +15 4 3 5 +3^ # Bardic Knowledge (Can use untrained) * Versatile Performance: Comedy = Bluff & Intimidate Oratory = Diplomacy & Sense Motive $ Skill Focus & Trait ^ Circlet of Persuasion +3 Cha Skills @ Using Hat of Disguise Spell casting Caster Level: 9 Concentration: +14 = + Cha(5) Cantrips (Known 6 Base) DC15 Casting: At Will * Prestidigitation * Mage hand * Message * Read Magic * Detect Magic * Ghost Sound 1st Level (Known 5 Base) DC16 Casting: 7/Day (5 Base + 2 Cha) * Grease * Cure Light Wounds * Silent Image * Feather Fall * Charm Person * Timely Inspiration (Spell Page) * Vanish (Spell Page) * Hideous Laughter (Spell Page) 2nd Level (Known 4 Base + 3 FC) DC17 Casting: 6/Day (4 Base + 2 Cha) * Sound Burst * Invisibility * Heroism * Calm Emotions * Glitterdust (FC) * Silence (FC) * Mirror Image (FC) * Gallant Inspiration (Spell Page) 3rd Level (Known 4 Base) DC18 Casting: 4/Day (3 Base + 1 Cha) * Haste * Slow * Confusion * Phantom Steed Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb Bolts (20) NT 2 lb +1 Ring of Protection 2000 gp - lb Ring of Sustenance 2500 gp - lb Headband of Alluring +2 Cha 4000 gp 1 lb Amulet of +1 Natural Armor 2000 gp 1 lb Rod of Lesser Selective Spell 3000 gp 5 lb Handy Haversack 2000 gp 5 lb *Center compartment (8 cubic feet & 80 lbs) Large water proof bag (2) 4 gp ( 4 lb) -Bedroll NT ( 5 lb) -Blanket NT ( 1 lb) -Winter blanket NT ( 3 lb) Small Tent 10 gp (15 lb) Water proof bags (2) empty NT ( 1 lb) Sacks, empty (2) NT ( 1 lb) Torches (2) NT ( 2 lb) Tindertwigs NT ( 2 lb) String/twine (50ft) NT ( ½ lb) Soap NT ( ½ lb) Ivory Handled Hair Brush 10 gp ( ½ lb) Grooming Kit# NT ( 2 lb) Mess Kit$ NT ( 1 lb) Silver Mirror 10 gp ( ½ lb) Traveler's Outfit NT ( 5 lb) Hot Weather Outfit 8 gp ( 4 lb) Cold Weather Outfit 8 gp ( 7 lb) Sub-total (55 lb) *Left Side compartment (2 cubic feet & 20 lbs) Water proof bags (3) NT (1½ lb) -Book of Arcana (+2) 50 gp ( 2 lb) -Book of The Planes (+2) 50 gp ( 2 lb) -Trail rations (3 days) NT ( 3 lb) -Scroll Case NT ( ½ lb) -Parchment(5 sheets) NT ( 0 lb) Page of Spell Knowledge, 1st 1000 gp ( 0 lb) Page of Spell Knowledge, 2nd 4000 gp ( 0 lb) Ink pens (3) NT ( 0 lb) Ink Vial 8 gp ( 0 lb) Waterskin NT ( 4 lb) 1 vials of AntiPlague 50 gp ( 0 lb) 1 vials of AntiToxin 50 gp ( 0 lb) Sub-total (13 lb) *Right Side compartment (2 cubic feet & 20 lbs) Liquid Ice (2 flasks) 80 gp ( 4 lb) Holy Water (3 flasks) 75 gp ( 4 lb) Alchemical Fire (4 flasks) 80 gp ( 4 lb) Acid (3 flasks) 30 gp ( 3 lb) Ioun Torch 75 gp ( 0 lb) Sub-total (15 lb) Wand Bandolier (Crafted) 5 gp 1 lb 5 Wands 715 gp 0 lb -Wand of Cure Light Wounds (18 charges) -Wand of Magic Missle (10 charges) -Wand of Enlarge Person (9 charges) -Wand of Obscuring Mist (5 charges) -Wand of Comprehend Languages (5 charges) Total Weight: 20 lb Light Encumbrance Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-23 24-46 47-70 # = This pouch of toiletries includes a comb, scissors, nail file, sponge, hairbrush, miniature mirror, soap, chewing stick, and tooth powder. $ = This kit includes a plate, bowl, cup, fork, knife, and spoon, made of tin. Each item has a handle or small hole, and can be tied together using the included leather cord. Light Horse, War-trained 110 gp - lb Leather Barding 40 gp 30 lb Bit & Bridle 2 gp 1 lb Military Saddle 20 gp 30 lb Saddlebags 4 gp 8 lb Tent 10 gp 20 lb 5 days Feed NT 40 lb Pirvinia 115 lb Pirvinia's Gear 20 lb Totals 186 gp 274 lb Finances PP: 0 GP: 0 SP: 0 CP: 0 Gems/Jewelry/Other: Start-up Character: 150 gp 49 DMC: 46,440 gp 1st Adventure: ----- gp 2nd Adventure: ------ gp Career Earnings: 46,590 gp Carried Inventory: ------- gp Living Conditions: -100 gp Consumed or Destroyed: 0 gp Coinage: 385 gp Average Living Conditions(100 gp): Small apartment in Venza. Does not track nonmagical expenditures of 1 gp or less. Consumed or Destroyed Items: Character Description Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 21 Height: 5' 11" Weight: 181 lbs Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White Appearance: Barlo has unruly dark brown hair, often kept in a pony tail, with bushy eyebrows and brown eyes. His face is unshaven. He is attractive enough, in a rugged and incorrigible way. He is not quite 6 feet tall and just over 180 pounds. He prefers to wear darker colors, brown and grey. and carries a whip and rapier. Demeanor: Sometimes boisterous and obnoxious, but when comfortable with friends he will be agreeable and a loyal companion. When alone, he prefers avoiding confrontations and hiding away to avoid trouble. But he can be smart and devious and can hold his own when it comes to dealing with problems. Background Barlo grew up as a vagabond child after his parents were killed. Rumor had it that it was an accident, but he was never really sure what happened. He was too young and was not present, and any adults that actually knew determined that the small child did not need to know such things. He lived on the streets of Tritower relying on the compassion of some and taking what he could to survive and eat. He was able to sneak into places at night and steal scraps without arising suspicion. One of the neighbors where his parents live had an older girl that was kind to little Barlo. Eventually Haleen convinced the unruly lad to give up stealing and come live with her and her grandmother the seamstress. They had a little house adjacent to an inn and thrived off the business of the constant travelers. Haleen worked in the inn and Barlo helped out in the stables as he was able. Haleen treated Barlo like a younger brother and as they grew up together, she was more influential in raising him than his own parents. Haleen’s grandmother passed away a few years later when Haleen was just reaching womanhood. The young girl kept the house, but took on a better job in the inn’s tavern singing and dancing to provide entertainment. It made enough money for them to continue living. Barlo turned out to have a knack for entertaining as well, but more for reciting funny limericks and repeating the tales that travelers brought. Both continued to live and work around the inn for years, and Haleen taught much of what she knew about being a bard to her younger foster brother. Barlo always looked up Haleen and she was the measuring stick he compared his romantic interludes against, but they never once explored an intimate relationship. Barlo was content to remain around the inn, earning enough gold to entertain his dalliances among the girls he knew and the merchant’s daughters. He had felt Haleen’s wanderlust and thirst for adventure, but he had enough excitement dealing with irate fathers of young local girls. But several months ago, Haleen had grown strangely distant and depressed. Whatever was bothering her wasn’t something she shared with Barlo and finally one night, she vanished. He came back to their tiny abode from bedding some attractive potter’s daughter and he found a brief note. The note was strange, begging him to forget her and to get on with his life. The words were wrong and Barlo found himself serious about something for the first time. He was convinced that Haleen had been either kidnapped, forced to leave against her will, or even magically controlled. Barlo was determined that was time for him to step in and lookout for her after all those years. But he had no idea where she may have gone until a few weeks ago. He had spent several months searching for clues to her location, and he finally found a lead. She was likely in Venza. Barlo traveled to Venza and showed up at the Dunn Wright Inn looking for her. She was allegedly joining adventuring groups. Being short on coin himself, he had to look for work in the city while he continued to explore Venza for clues to her whereabouts. Avatars Adventure Log Spending 6 DMC Creating 5th character: 150 GP Spending 7 DMC at 1st: (7XP/6gp*210 days) 1,470 XP 1,260 GP Spending 6 DMC at 2nd: (11XP/11gp*180 days) 1,980 XP 1,980 GP Spending 6 DMC at 3rd: (15XP/17gp*180days) 2,700 XP 3,060 GP Spending 6 DMC at 4th: (22XP/25gp*180days) 3,960 XP 4,500 GP Spending 6 DMC at 5th: (28XP/31gp*180days) 5,040 XP 5,580 GP Spending 6 DMC at 6th: (44XP/42gp*180days) 7,920 XP 7,560 GP Spending 6 DMC at 7th: (61XP/53gp*180days) 10,980 XP 9,540 GP Spending 6 DMC at 8th: (89XP/72gp*180days) 16,020 XP 12,960 GP Running Totals: 50,070 XP 46,590 GP Level Ups Level 10: On creation Class: Class BAB: Fort: Ref: Will: Feat: Features: Spells: HP: Max-2 = Skill Pts: Spent on: Approvals *Approval (date) (Judge) level 9 *2nd Approval (date) (Non-Judge) level 9 Category:Awaiting Approval